Together Again
by BCullenE
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other before he was changed. What will happen when they meet again but Edward doesn't remember who she is and Bella refuses to believe that this new person who looks and acts so much like her Edward is really him.
1. Chapter 1

**Together Again:**

 **Chapter 1: Positive**

I paced back and forth around my room wondering if I should call Edward or not. It was late and a school night. But I had to talk to him. I had put this off for far to long already, so I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Bella?" He picked up on the first ring and sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

"I know its late but I have to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?" He has worried.

"Can you come over?"

"Now?"

"Please."

"Bella there is no way my parents are going to allow me to drive over there this late."

"I know. But I really have to talk to you about something and it can't wait till tomorrow."

I was only 14 and a freshman in high school. Edward was 16 and a junior. What I had to tell him was about to change both of our lives. We met right after my mother left my father and moved to Phoenix. Edward's family lived down the street and we became friends right away. Even as we grew and Edward got more popular and I more awkward, we were always friends. When I was 12 and Edward 14 we started dating. My mother was thrilled, Edward's parents not so much.

Edward's father thought that he would date a girl that was in their social class. Talk about being stuck in the olden days. But it wasn't Edward's thing. I knew we would be together forever. But sometimes his parents scared me with the amount of influence they have over him. Since we are young his parents are not to worried about who he dates, but when he gets older I am always worried they might try to break us up in order for him to marry someone more like them. Someone who has money.

"Okay I will be over in 10 minutes. I have to get around my parents." He has snuck out before to come see me but he has always gotten caught.

"Thank you. Just climb up the tree, my mother is already in bed."

There was a tree right outside my window that was good for sneaking in and out of. Except I never do the sneaking, because the one time I tried to I fell and broke my arm. After that it was always Edward sneaking in and out of my window. My mother, Renee, knows about it but she doesn't really care. She pretends not to know what is going on. Sometimes I wish she acted liked she cared and was worried.

After I hung up the phone I lay down on my bed and thought about how I was going to break the news to Edward. I kept looking at the clock… 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 20 minutes… 30 minutes…

Where was he? He said it would only take him 10 minutes. Maybe his parents caught him. But why wouldn't he call me? I tried calling his cell but he didn't pick up.

45 minutes… 1 hour…

I tired calling again but this time his phone went straight to voice mail. I was starting to get worried.

All the worrying must have worn me out because the next thing I knew my alarm was going off. When I realized that Edward never showed up I jumped out of bed and tried calling again. But again his phone went straight to voice mail.

I ran downstairs, I don't know why, but I was so worried that I had to do something. When I got downstairs the sight I saw made me even more worried. My mother, her new husband Phil, and two police officers were sitting at the kitchen table. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Mom?"

"Bella can you come sit down please?"

"Mom?" She stood up and came over to me.

"Bella dear, the police are wondering." She stopped for a moment. "Have you heard from Edward?"

"Why? What happened?" I started to panic and I could feel my heart start to beat faster.

"Bella," This time it was one of the officers. "We got a call this morning from Mr. Mason. Apparently they heard Edward sneaking out of the house last night around midnight but he never returned." He did leave but he never made it.

"I called him. I needed to talk to him and asked him to come over. He said he would be over in 10 minutes but he never showed up. I called him multiply times but he didn't answer and then his phone went right to voice mail. I just assumed that his parents caught him and they took his phone away so he couldn't call." The second officer was taking notes on my story.

"What did you need to talk to him about?" Asked the first officer.

"I really would rather not say."

"Bella please tell them everything. If you don't you could be involved with this, in ways you don't want to be." My mother begged. I looked at her face and she looked sad. Did she think I did something to him?

"You think I had something to do with this? With why he's missing?" No one said anything. "I didn't. I need him. I called him over because I." I was so upset that I almost screamed out what I needed to tell him.

"Bella tell them." My mother begged.

"I'm pregnant and couldn't wait to tell him any longer." I shouted before I started crying.

No one said anything. After a while the first officer spoke up.

"So Bella, Edward has no idea that you are pregnant?"

"No. I haven't told him yet. That is why I asked him to come over."

"Well I think that is all the questions we have for you. Bella." The officer looked at me. "If you hear from Edward will you please give us a call." He handed his car to my mother and I just nodded. "We will see ourselves out."

"Wait." I jumped up and ran after them. "Can you please not tell his parents about me? I would like to be the one to tell them. I think it would be better coming from me." They looked at each other before nodding.

"I think we can do that."

I sat back on the stairs. What was I going to do? What if Edward never came back? Oh Edward where are you? My mother came and sat next to me and wrapped her arms around. I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella are you sure? Are you sure that you are pregnant?" I looked up at and started to cry more.

"I'm so sorry mother." I fell into her arms.

"Its going to be okay sweetie. I will call my doctor and we will make sure."

"How is it going to be okay? I am only 14 and Edward is missing. Please tell me how this is going to be okay."

"Edward will show up. The police will find him. And if you really are pregnant, then we will make it work. There are options that you have." All I could do was nodded.

Options? I haven't thought about it. I was planning on talking it through with Edward. I am sure he would have wanted to keep the child. But maybe he wouldn't have. Maybe he would have wanted to give it up for adoption, or maybe he would have wanted me to get an abortion. I haven't thought about any of this. I was more concerned with telling Edward that I was pregnant first before we figured out what to do.

Renee got up and walked over to her phone. She was able to get me in with her doctor today. There is usually a wait for new patients but she told them the situation and they squeezed me in right away. Sitting in the waiting room I was nervous. What if I wasn't pregnant? But what if I was and Edward never comes home?

"Isabella Swan." The nurse called. I looked at Renee and took a deep breath before standing and following the nurse. I told Renee that I wanted her to come in with me.

After peeing in a cup and waiting for them to test it the results came back and it was positive. I was really pregnant at 14. Right then I determined I wanted to keep the baby. I knew Edward would want to keep it too. Oh Edward, please come home.

When we got home from the doctor's Phil was waiting inside the door for us, but he didn't look happy, he looked sad.

"Phil has anyone heard from Edward?" I asked. Scared to know the answer.

"Bella come sit down." What! That never means good news.

"No what happened? Where is he?" I was starting to panic now.

"Bella don't panic. Its not good for you or the baby." My mom tried to calm me down but it was not working.

"Bella, Edward Sr. calling, the police found Edwards car a few miles from here. His car was over by the bend in the road. It was in the ditch wrapped around a tree." I couldn't breath. I think I was going to pass out. But they only found his car. Then where was Edward? I don't know what happened next but all I remember was Phil telling me that they believed Edward, my one true love and the father of my baby, is dead. Then everything went black.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" It was my mother's frantic voice. I must have fainted or something. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the couch and my mother and Phil where standing over me.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Relief washing over my mother's face and voice. Then it hit me what Phil said.

"He can't be dead. You said that they only found his car. Maybe he isn't dead. Maybe he tried crawling away and someone found him. He could be at a hospital. He might be unconscious."

"If he was at a hospital they would have notified the police. They would have looked for ID."

"What if he forgot his wallet. I called him in the middle of the night and he was sneaking out. Maybe he forgot. He could still be alive."

"The police think that if he survived the crash that something else might have gotten him. If he did try to crawl away and didn't have the strength to fight off a wild animal or if he was in bad shape from the accident. The police are not sure where his body is but they are not hopeful that he has survived."

I couldn't believe it. That he might not come back to me. I couldn't give up hope. Until they find his body then there is still hope that he is alive somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Gone**

It has been three months since Edward went missing and the police found his wrecked car. No one has heard anything, and his parents have checked every hospital in a 2 hour radius and nothing. I tired calling Edward's parents to tell them the news about the baby but they didn't want to talk to me. They told me to never call again. They blame me for Edward's accident and death. Just like the police, the Mason's are giving up hope. They are trying to accept that their son is dead. If I admit that he might be dead and will never come back then I might not be able to get out of bed in the morning. But deep down in my gut I know something really bad has happened to him. I feel like I have some sort of connection to him from our baby.

Seven months have passed and everyone has moved on and accepted his death. The police have told me that I need to accept that he is no longer with us. They came to show me pictures of his car from the accident. They did this so that my mother would stop calling and for me to accept his death so that I could focus on getting healthy for the baby. After seeing the pictures of his car there is no way anyone would have been able to walk away from that accident. The police thought it would help me move on but all it did was push me further into my depression.

Today is my seven month check up. I found out a few months ago that I was having a boy. I took that as a sign that Edward was not going to come back to me. So I decided that I wanted to keep the baby. Renee and Charlie still think I should give the baby up for adoption but I couldn't. It was a part of Edward, the only part of Edward that I would still have. Charlie is going to come down next week and stay with us until I have the baby.

"So Bella how have you been doing?" The doctor asks.

How have I been doing? The love of my life and my baby's father is gone and never coming back. The police cannot find his body. And his parents hate me. They don't even know that they are having a grandchild. I cannot leave the house anymore because people have started to say that Edward purposely crashed his car so that he didn't have to live with this mistake. People say that he killed himself because I got pregnant. If this was true, he would have contacted his parents. They would have probably moved him away as soon as they found out anyways.

"Good." I finally told the doctor. She smiled at me.

"That's good Bella. You need to calm and focus on the baby." I just wanted to roll my eyes. I am having a baby at the age of 14. Does she not realize that? "Well let's see how your weight is doing." My weight? I look like an elephant. I took my shoes off and stepped on the scale. I didn't pay attention to the weight and stepped off when I was told to. "Well Bella, you have only gained a pound since your last visit. I am worried that you are not eating enough for both you and the baby. I know that you are stressed about everything, but you still need to take care of yourself and your son."

"I am taking care of myself." I snapped back.

"Bella!" My mom said shocked.

"Sorry."

"Its okay Bella. I know it has to be hard for you. Your situation is not a normal one." Way to show disapproval doc. "Bella the burse is going to check your vitals and do an ultrasound on you while I talk with your mom." I just nodded and followed the nurse out of the room and into another.

When I walked back into the room the doctor and mom where discussing something that sounded important. They both looked at me.

"Finished?" I just nodded at the doctor. "Then I will go talk to the nurse and be right back." She smiled at me and then left the room. I sat back down on the table and just looked at Renee. She didn't say anything but just smiled. I looked down at my knotted hands and waited for the doctor to come back.

"Bella we are worried about you. And the baby." When she said baby I looked up at her. "Bella I can tell that you are getting depressed and not eating the way you should be while being pregnant. This is affecting the baby. If you do not start taking better care of yourself the baby could come early and it might not be able to survive." I just nodded. If Edward was here he would be telling me that everything is okay. That I could do this. But I just missed him so much. And if I lose the baby then I will lose everything of Edward. I wont have any more connection to him.

I was only seven months pregnant, I couldn't have our baby yet. I had to get my shit together and start taking better care of this baby. After all, he is the only thing I have left of Edward.

I was quiet on the drive home. well until my mom started talking.

"Bella please talk to me." I just looked at her. "You heard what the doctor said. If you do not start taking better care of yourself."

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I just miss him so much."

"I know you do baby. And I know this has to be hard for you. Going through this without him. But you are not alone. You have me and Phil, and Charlie."

"I'm sorry mom. I am going to start trying better. If not for myself, for Edward. For both Edward's." that seemed to satisfy her, for now. She didn't seem to catch onto the last part I said. That was Renee. She sometime missed key information.

With only two months left before the baby comes, Charlie decided to come down to help Renee out. This was my time to tell them what I have been thinking about doing after the baby comes. At dinner one night I was able to get the nerve to tell them all.

"I want to go live with Dad." I said while everyone was eating. Renee dropped her fork and everyone just looked at me, shocked.

"What?" Renee asked.

"I want to go live with dad in Forks."

"But honey why? You are going to need my help."

"I don't want to be here anymore. It is too much of a reminder. I have to come to terms with the fact that Edward is never coming back. And I cant do that living here. Also I want to get away form people that know the situation. If I go to Forks I can start over. Kind of. "I took a deep breath. "That is if you want me there dad."

"Of course I want you to come live me Bells."

"Before we make any decisions about this, let me and your father talk."

"Mom if I do this then you can go with Phil and wont have to worry about me and the baby. Or stay behind."

I know Renee wants to be able to ravel with Phil but she was going to have to stay at home to help me tae care of the baby. But if I go live with Charlie, everyone will be happy. Charlie lives in a small town but hopefully the people there will be nicer then the ones here. Small towns do come with a lot of judgment, especially since the families have lived their forever. But hopefully since Charlie is the chief of police and a well respected man, people will not judge me to much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Baby**

A few weeks later, while I was sleeping, or at least trying to sleep (being pregnant means you lose sleep cause you can never comfortable and it was also June 20th, Edwards birthday) my water broke.

"MOM! CHARLIE!" I screamed out in panic. This cannot be happening. I have four weeks left. My mother, Phil, and Charlie all came running into my room.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" My mother always the frantic one.

"I think my water broke. But it cant be happening yet. He is not due for another four weeks." I don't know why I was so worried. Was it because he was coming four weeks early, or was it because I wasn't ready to be a mother yet?

"Your water broke? Oh dear we have to get to the hospital." My mom started running around frantic. Wasn't I suppose to be the frantic one? After all I was having the baby and I was only 14. "I have your bag. Charlie go grab the car. Phil help he walk down the stairs."

After everyone was in the car. I really started to feel the pain. This was not going to be fun.

When we got to the hospital it was 4:30 in the morning. I was admitted right away and the doctor told me that I was defiantly in labor. My doctor was called right away. Since I was so young and this was my first child (and after this experience my last) labor was long, really long. After 16 very long hours of labor I finally gave birth to my little baby boy. Even though he was four weeks early he was healthy. Nothing was wrong with him. He was perfect. The doctors finally let me hold him and when I looked down at him I could feel the tears falling down my face. Even though he was only a few minutes old he looked just like his father. I would always have a part of Edward with me. And I wanted this baby to have a part of his father.

"So honey what are we going to name him?" Renee asked. I just looked at everyone. I didn't know how they would react to the name I wanted to give him.

"Andrew is a good name." Charlie muttered. They all threw out different names for me, but I just sat back looking at my little Edward who was asleep in my arms.

"His name is Edward." I whispered.

"What honey?" Renee asked leaning down next to me.

"His name is Edward. Edward Anthony Mason."

"But Bella."

"No buts dad."

"Bells I know you miss him, but you already have a reminder of him" He said looking down at the baby. "Do you really want to have to say his name everyday? That is going to be even harder for you to move on."

"I know dad. But look at him. He looks so much like his father already. I will always have a part of Edward through him. It is only fair that he is able to carry a part of his father with him everyday."

"You should at least give him your last name." I nodded. That was fair. Jus then the nurse walked in.

"How are we doing?" She asked looking over my vitals.

"Okay." I was exhausted both mentally and physically and I was more sore then I have ever been in my life. They have given me pain killers that where finally starting to work. I was starting to get sleepy.

"So have you thought of a name for this little guy?" She asked taking him out of my arms. It was time for me to get some rest. Edward would be going to nursery while I slept.

"Yes. Edward Anthony Mason Swan." The nurse smiled at me.

"And what about the father? Do you know who he is? Are you putting him on the birth certificate?"

"Yes. His fathers name is Edward Anthony Mason." The nurse gave me a long look before she smiled. She must have realized how she knew that name. It has been in the papers for months before the police finally gave up and so did the stories.

"Well it is time for the new momma to get some rest. Your parents are more then welcome to stay but this little guy is going to be going to the nursery." I just nodded as my eyes where fighting against me. I didn't want to go to sleep yet but I could fight against the drugs. And before the nurse walked out the door I was already asleep.

Since I was so young and little Edward was 4 weeks early we had to stay in the hospital a few days longer then usual. After five days I was able to go home and take little Edward with me.

The nurse's tried to get me to breast feed but it hurt to much that I refused after the first time. They didn't think I should give up so soon but Renee told me she did the same thing and I turned out just fine. Well as fine as you can be 14 and pregnant.

The first few days at home where hard. Little Edward cried a lot and I was so tired. Lucky for me that it was summer break so I didn't have to worry about school. But that also meant that if I went anywhere people would see me. I didn't like leaving the house anymore as it was. That it why I was happy that I would be going to live with Charlie. I told Renee that I would stay with her until school was about to start then I would head to Forks. This also gave me sometime to learn what I was doing with a baby. Charlie had to head back to work soon after I came home.

 _2 Months Later…_

It has been 2 months since little Edward was born. It has been tough. The first few weeks he was home he cried a lot. The doctors said that nothing was wrong with him. But I thought differently. I think he could tell something bad had happened to his daddy he was upset. Renee said it was because he could sense my feelings.

I was in my room packing things up while little Edward was napping. Renee was sitting on the bed watching me pack and little Edward sleep.

"Sweetie you know you don't have to go." She has been saying this for the past month.

"I know mom. But I want to." I really did. Not that I wanted to go live in Forks, the rainiest little town in the United States, but I wanted to get away from here. "I have to go."

I couldn't go back to school and face everyone. All the looks and judgments. A 14 year old girl that has a baby. The stories of what happened to Edward. People already thought that I was the reason he left. That he killed himself because he didn't want to be a father at 16. The truth is I never even got a chance to tell him. He doesn't know about little Edward. But that doesn't stop people from talking. They think that he ran away as soon as he found out and that his parents moved away to join their son.

I had finally given up on the Mason's. I wanted them to be apart of little Edwards life, but after they heard about the accident and the police where unable to find his body, they wanted nothing to do with me. It was hard at first, but now I don't even think about it. I have more to worry about.

"Mom I can't go back to school here. I need a fresh start. Maybe I can get that in Forks. The whispering behind my back won't be there. No one will know my story. And besides Phil is going to be traveling again soon and I know you want to go with him." She smiled up at me. Phil traveled a lot for baseball and Renee always wanted to go with him but she had to stay with me. And especially now with a baby she would not be able to leave. But if I go live in Forks with Charlie she wont have to worry about me.

She finally left so I could finish packing. I was leaving next week. I didn't have much to pack though. I didn't have much winter clothes and little Edward really didn't have any. I was going to have to get him some. The local church felt bad for our family and have been donating a lot of baby stuff to us. Clothes and toys. But I didn't want to be anyone's charity case. Charlie said that he had set up my room already and had gotten little Edward a crib and some toys and winter clothes. Which was great. Maybe I would be able to get a job when I turned 15. If I could find a babysitter for little Edward. Charlie had decided that he would watch him while I was in school, but that would mean he would be working the night shift. So if I wanted to get a job I would need a different babysitter. But one of the reasons I was moving was that no one would know I had a child at the age of 14. And I don't know if I would be able to leave little Edward with a stranger.

I pushed all thoughts of jobs and babysitters and judgmental teenagers aside and finished packing. I finished just in time of little Edward waking up from his nap. Tomorrow I would be leave all this behind. As much as I was going to miss living here with Renee I had to get away. This place held to many bad memories now. I was ready for my fresh start with little Edward and Charlie in Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Four Years**

 _Four Years Later…_

I can't believe it has been four years. Four years since I had my son EJ (when little Edward starting growing up I knew I couldn't call him little forever so we started calling him EJ for Edward Jr.) and four years since I moved to Forks to have my fresh start away from everyone that knew my story.

I had just turned 18 and started my senior year of high school. EJ had just turned 3 a few months before I turned 18. It has been hard. Everything has been. Being 18 with a child. Being alone. Living in Forks. Missing Edward. But I was managing. When I first moved to Forks, Charlie tried his best to help out. He started working the nightshift so he could stay home with EJ while I went to school. But as soon as I came home from school he would head to work. And he would be gone until early in the morning. So I was alone. And it was hard trying to take care of baby at the age of 14 all alone. I had to find time to get my homework done and my chores around the house.

But that only lasted for a few months. It was really taking a toll on me that I almost moved to Jacksonville with Renee and Phil. After I moved Phil got offered a job playing ball down in Florida. Renee wanted me to move but I couldn't handle that again so soon. So I stayed. But after my grades started to drop dramatically, Charlie decided something had to be done. He talked to Mrs. Webber about babysitting. Mrs. Webber was Angela's mom. Angela and I where starting to be friends. She was really the only person that I didn't mind talking to. She didn't look at me different, there was no judgment in her eyes. No one really said anything to my face about having a child and I didn't hear rumors or gossip about me having a child but you could still see the judgment in their eyes. Angela had two younger brothers, twins. They where two when I moved to Forks. So Mrs. Webber started watching EJ while I was in school and Charlie went back to working normal hours. That way he would get home around dinner time.

I would come home from school and most days put EJ down for a late nap while I made dinner. Time he was waking up dinner was ready and Charlie was home. Then after dinner Charlie would help me with EJ and I would be able to get my homework done.

Then when I turned 16 I was starting to handle more on my own. I didn't need Charlie around so much. I still needed his help, but I was able to come home and cook dinner. Then after dinner we would play with EJ and I would put him to bed. After EJ went to bed I would do my homework. I felt bad depending on Charlie for so much that I decided to take care of things myself. So I wouldn't start my homework till around 9-9:30 at night, depending on how long it would take me to get EJ down for bed. Then I would be up till 1:00 in the morning or later. Or should I say earlier. It was hard but I had responsibilities. Charlie didn't ask for this. It was my mistake and I had to learn to handle it. Not that I don't love EJ more then anything and I wouldn't change anything, but he wasn't planned.

Then when I turned 17 Charlie bought his friend Billy Black's old truck. Billy's son Jacob had been working on it to get it running again so Billy could sell it. Charlie thought it would be a good present for it. And I loved it. It was old but it was a tank. I felt safe in it. And I felt safe having EJ in it with me. I would hang out with Jake on Sundays when Charlie would go fishing or watching a game with Billy. Jake is two years younger then me so when I first moved to Forks he was a little weird around EJ. He didn't know how to act around a baby. But as we got older and as EJ grew Jack grew to love EJ. And EJ loves Jake. EJ was even calling Jake uncle. Jake helped me out a lot of EJ. He was my best friend and I really believe that I wouldn't have made it this far without his support. Jake would come over almost every day after school just to see EJ and to help me out a little. Jake would watch EJ while I was able to get stuff done around the house before Charlie got off work.

But now I am 18 and EJ is 4. He has asked where his dad is and I show him a picture of Edward every time and tell him that he went to live with angels. How do you tell a 4 year old that his father is gone and he will never get the chance to know him? I still miss Edward every single day. I sometimes think I see him around watching me. The police haven't found his body but they gave up looking long time ago. All he is now is an empty grave that I have never gone too. If I didn't have EJ I don't know what I would do. EJ is a part of Edward that I get to keep forever. And the older he gets the more he looks like his father. Same green eyes that I use to love staring into and that crooked smile that would make me melt. If EJ is anything like his dad he is sure going to be a heartbreaker. The only thing he got from me was my clumsiness. When he was learning to walk I was worried people would think I beat him. He fell down so much that he was covered in bruises. And it got worse when he thought he could try running from me. I did have to take him to the hospital once to get stiches when he was trying to run from me and Charlie when it was bath time. He fell and hit his head on the table. There was blood everywhere and I had never been more scared. I thought I was going to lose him. But Charlie was there to keep everything calm.

It has been a rough four years but they where also great. I wouldn't change anything.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

I was already awake when my alarm went off. EJ was still sleeping next to me. With Charlie's two bedroom house EJ had to sleep in my room. Now that he is to big for a basinet he has to share the bed with me. I don't mind most nights, the nights when he sleeps peacefully. But nights when he has a bad dream or when he feels like rolling around and kicking are the nights I wish he had his own bed. We don't have the space for a bed for him, so for now he will have to share with me.

I rolled out of bed as quietly as I could trying not to wake him. I wanted to shower before school and I could only do that if he was still sleeping. Charlie had already left for the station so he wouldn't be able to watch him if he woke up. I grabbed a change of clothes and towel and headed to the bathroom. Being a mother you learn to shower fast. I was in and out in 5 minutes. I use to love standing under the hot water and letting it sooth me. But now that I have a child and he is getting older I can no longer do that. I get out of the shower and put a fresh pair of clothes. Black jeans and hoodie. I don't have time to worry about my appearance anymore. I run the brush through my hair and put it up in a messy bun. This will have to do. I head back to my room and start gathering my school books. I put everything in my bag and then go get EJ's clothes ready.

"EJ honey time to wake up." I watched the little boy roll around rubbing his eyes. This kid sure loved to sleep. "Come on honey." He finally reached his arms in the air and let me pick him. Still half asleep I changed his clothes. I tried to brush his hair but it had the permanent messy look that his father always had. After he was dress I got his bag of things ready to go. I looked at the clock and noticed that if we didn't leave I was going to be late for school. I liked to get to school early just to have a few minutes alone and think. I picked EJ up and headed downstairs, with him in my arms and both our bags. I placed the bags by the door and EJ on the couch. I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and put our shoes on and was out the door and headed over to the Webber's in no time.

Mrs. Webber loved watching EJ and she even did it for free. I felt bad but now I take Angela to school for compensation. That is if Angela's boyfriend Ben hasn't picked her up. Like today. When I dropped EJ off Angela was already gone.

"Thanks Mrs. Webber." I called waiving as I was running back to my truck. It had started to rain, which was normal for Forks. It always rained here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The New Kids on the Block**

When I pulled into the school parking lot I saw a new silver Volvo. Oh right new kids. Charlie said that there was a new doctor moving to town with his wife and their adopted teenage kids. Charlie was worried that the kids where going to cause trouble. A couple that adopts five teenagers, there are bound to be some problems with them. When I saw the car it brought back old memories of Edward. He never had a Volvo but always wanted one. His parents where planning on buying him on when he graduated high school. He was a grade higher then me, so he should have graduated last year, but thanks to me he didn't and never will. I held back the tears that wanted to spill over and walked to my first class, Biology.

I was one of the first kids to class, like always. I took my seat and dug into my bag for my homework. I didn't notice the class filling up around me until the chair next to me moved. I had a lab table to myself so who would be sitting next to me? I looked up to see a boy with messy bronze colored hair. I shook all thoughts of Edward out of my mind when I saw his hair color. It was the same color as Edwards. This boy next to me must be one of the new kids cause I have never seen him before.

"Hi I'm Bella." I said trying to be polite. When he turned to face me I froze. He looked like Edward, except different. He was paler, a lot paler then Edward ever was, and had topaz eyes. Topaz? I didn't know anyone having topaz eyes before. I had to tell myself that my Edward was dead.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking annoyed. But his voice was so velvety that I got lost in it. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah sorry, you just look like someone I use to know." That is dead now. I turned back to the front.

"Edward." I turned to him shocked. Did he just say Edward? "My name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you." Its not him, not my Edward. Yeah he kind of looks like him and has the same name, but my Edward is gone. I had to keep telling myself this until Mr. Walker called the class to start.

All through class I couldn't help but look over at him. I saw him drawing on his notebook not really paying attention. It reminded me of something my Edward use to do when he was bored in class. I pushed the though out of my mind. I couldn't start thinking like this. It had taken me four years to stop crying and pull myself together. This was a different Edward all together. My Edward was gone and never coming back to me and I had to accept that fact and fast if I wanted to keep my shit together.

When the bell rang he got up and left the class faster then I thought possible and without saying a word to me. The rest of the day went by in a blur and I kept thinking about Edward and how much I missed him. People back in Phoenix always thought that he killed himself so he wouldn't have to be a father. But I know Edward would never do something like that. He would have wanted to stand by my side through all this and he would have loved being a father. Part of me thinks that's why I was blessed with a boy; it was Edward coming back to me, in a way.

When I walked into my last class of that day, English, I noticed two new students sitting in the back of the room where I normally sat. They must be Cullen's too. They kind of looked like Edward. They where both pale and had topaz eyes. The girl had short black hair, it reminded me of a pixie. The boy had blond hair and he looked to be in pain. They way they where sitting next to each other and holding hands it looked like they where together. That's not normal but if they are adopted they really aren't related, I guess. But who was I to judge. I moved here to get away from judgmental people because I had a child at the age of 14.

Class ended a little early. We where finishing a movie from yesterday and there was nothing else planned for today. So I was sitting the back about to start tonight's homework so I wouldn't be up so late when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see the new girl looking at me.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She had a nice voice too. She seemed very hyper.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Do you like to shop?" She asked very excited. Shop? Don't you usually go shopping with people you know? "I am new and don't know any good places to shop at yet. I was wondering if you would maybe want to show me." Did she just invite me to go shopping? She doesn't even know me and no one ever invites me to go anywhere, except Angela. Everyone talked behind my back when I first moved here because the news that I was a mom traveled fast, then they did start inviting me out but I had to keep during them down because I didn't have a babysitter but even if I did I felt bad leaving EJ because he doesn't have a father.

"Well I wouldn't be much help I don't really like shopping." She gasped when she heard that, like I was some sort of alien for not liking to shop.

"You don't like shopping? Well then we have to go together, everyone has fun shopping with me." She smiled and I heard Jasper laugh next to her. Did I miss something?

"Thanks for the offer but I am usually busy after school." I gave her a small smile and looked back at my homework.

"If you are referring to your baby I already know that. You have a little boy right?" I looked up at her shocked, she knew and still wanted to hangout.

"Yeah. Not really a baby anymore. He's gonna be five on June 20th." I smiled and watched her and Jasper exchange a look.

"Bring him with us. I love kids. Or you can leave him with our mom, she loves kids too. She never was able to have one for herself and I know she would love to spend the time with a baby." I just looked at her. It would be nice to get out, even if it was shopping. And she said that I could bring EJ with us.

"You really wouldn't mind taking a child with you? Most kids our age don't want to be seen out with a baby."

"Of course not. I don't care what people think. Everyone always thinks I'm weird anyways." She laughed. She was a little strange. The whole family seemed a little strange.

"Okay then, sure." When I confirmed that I wouldn't mind going she let out a little scream of delight.

"YAY! It will be so much fun! I will pick you up at your house around noon tomorrow." Tomorrow? "I will give you a call later to find out where you live." Just then the bell rang. Before I could say anything they where out of their seats and out the door just as fast as Edward.

I headed over to the Webber's to pick up EJ. He was still sleeping when I got there, I didn't want to wake him because he had a rough night. Even though my truck is loud he slept the whole way home. When I pulled up in front of the house I saw Jake's red rabbit Volkswagen in the driveway, but not Charlie's cruiser. I got out of the car and saw Jake walking towards me.

"You got it finish I see." Jake had bough his car years ago and has been saving money here and there to purchase parts for it. It took him about two years to finally finish it but he loved the process.

"Yesterday. Thought I would come over and show you and my little nephew." I laughed. The Black's where like family and Jake loved EJ and even thought of him as his nephew.

"Well he is still sleeping but you can show him when he wakes up." Jake went over to the passenger side of the truck and pulled out a sleeping Edward.

"Looks like you could use a nap." He laughed looking at me. And I just rolled my eyes at him.

I walked to the door and opened it while Jake carried EJ up to my room to put him down while I started dinner. Charlie called and said he was going to go down to La Push to pick up Billy so they could watch the game back here.

After dinner Jake helped me pick up and then we took EJ outside to play, while Charlie and Billy watched the game. After the game was over I said goodbye and took EJ upstairs for bed. Once he was asleep I went back downstairs to tell Charlie about going shopping with Alice Cullen tomorrow.

"Hey Bells." He said as soon as I sat down on the couch. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I met a few of the new kids."

"Oh the Cullen's. Rich family."

"Dad that's not nice." He never said things like that.

"Sorry. How are they? Please tell me they wont be causing trouble." Always worried about troubled teenagers.

"I don't think so. I only met three of them. Actually one of them, Alice, wants me to go shopping with her tomorrow." He looked at me kind of shocked and happy at the same time. Charlie always felt bad that I never got to go hangout with kids my own age.

"Tomorrow? I am suppose to go to the station for a little in the morning and then I was going to go fishing with Billy and Harry."

"Actually dad she said it was okay if I brought EJ. Or Mrs. Cullen could watch him but I thought I would just take him with us since I don't really know them that well."

"That's good. You should go Bells. You need to get out more. Even if you do have a son." I smiled at him. It would be nice to make friends that I could go out with. I sometimes go out with Angela but she is busy with Ben now. So I really only hangout with Jake.

"Thanks dad. I'm not sure if I will be home for dinner. You going to be okay?" Before I moved here I don't know how Charlie survived. He is the worse cook ever. When I first showed up here he had nothing in the fridge. I had to take him shopping and then I took over cooking duties.

"I will be just fine. Besides Sue said she will cook our catch tomorrow."

"Okay. Then goodnight." He said goodnight and I went upstairs.

I turned on my desk light and got started on my homework. Since I got a little done in class today I didn't have too much. But I was still up late working on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Shopping**

I woke up the next morning refreshed, sorta. I was up late doing homework. Even though it was Friday night I still liked to get my homework done. That way I could spend the weekend with EJ and not have to worry about getting homework done Sunday night. But I was still able to get a decent night sleep. EJ slept all night and didn't wake up too early.

"Momma beakfast." He was so cute. Even though he was almost 5 he still had a hard time saying a few words and letters and "R's" happened to be one of them. I smiled down at him.

"What would you like this morning?" Usually on the weekends I would let him pick his breakfast. We had more time and I was able to cook for him.

"Pancakes!" He yelled and started jumping up and down on the bed. I laughed with him. I jumped out of bed and picked him up mid jump.

"Okay little jumping man. Lets go make pancakes." I carried him downstairs and found Charlie at the table reading the newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee.

"Gandpa! Gandpa!" I put EJ down and he ran over to Charlie, almost falling over. Charlie picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"Good morning buddy."

"I'm making pancakes, want any?" I asked Charlie whiling pouring myself a cup of coffee. I really didn't like the taste but sometimes you need it.

"Sure kiddo." I smiled at him and went to get everything I would need for pancakes. I placed a pile high in front of Charlie and EJ's widen.

"Is Gandpa going to eat all them?"

"You bet little man." Charlie responded. He loved being a grandpa. Im sure he wished the circumstances where different, like I was older and married, but he never said anything and never neglected EJ or me. Charlie put EJ in his seat and I placed a much smaller pile in front of him. I sat down and we all started digging in.

"These are good Bells."

"Thanks dad." He liked it better when I called him dad instead of Charlie. "So you still going out with that Alice girl?" Oh I forgot about that.

"She never called so I don't think so." Just then the phone rang. I looked at the Caller I.D. but didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"Bella its Alice Cullen." Freaky. It was like she knew we where talking about her. "Sorry I didn't call last night I got a little busy. But I just wanted to call this morning to make sure we are still on for shopping."

"Um yeah I can still go. I do have to bring EJ."

"That's no problem I can't wait to meet him anyway. But anyways I will pick you up at noon." I looked at the clock I had a few hours. Good I would be able to shower, hopefully before Charlie left for the station.

"Okay see you at noon."

"Bye!" She said and hung up before I could give her my address. In fact I don't remember giving her my number.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked while I finished my pancakes a little confused.

"Alice Cullen she just wanted to make sure we where going shopping today. She said she would pick me up at noon."

"You be careful. I know you say these are nice kids but you don't really know them and with EJ there."

"I know dad I will be careful. I wont let anything happen to EJ, he's all I have." I stopped myself from finishing that sentence. I was about to say he's all I have left of Edward. "But do you think you could watch real fast while I jumped in the shower?"

"Sure kiddo. I will clean the dishes for you."

"Thanks dad." I ran upstairs and grabbed my towel and changed of clothes.

It took longer to find something to wear. I never really cared what I wore or what people thought about my clothes. But for some reason I didn't want to look horrible while shopping with Alice. From the way she and her brothers dressed you could tell they had money and good taste in clothes. I didn't want her to think I was a slob since I had a kid.

After my shower I went downstairs and found Charlie and EJ playing in the living room. I joined them but Charlie had to leave to get to the station. He said goodbye to EJ and headed off to protect and serve Forks. I laughed to myself while thinking that. I played with EJ while we waited for Alice to show up. And right on the dot the doorbell rang at noon. I got up and went to answer the door with EJ on my heels. When I opened the door Alice was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bella! Ready for some shopping?!" She really was to excited about this. It kind of scared me.

"Yeah. Just let me grab my bags." I went back to the living room grabbing my purse and the bag I have for EJ. It has a change of clothes, snacks, a few toys, and a couple juice boxes. I put EJ's shoes and coat on and then grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

"So who is this handsome young man?" Alice asked while I was closing the door.

"This is my son Edward. But we call him EJ, Edward Jr. Hey buddy can you say hi to mommy's friend Alice?" I asked looking down EJ that was clinging to my leg and hiding. He sure did get my shyness. I knew if Edward was still alive he would be cracking up.

"Hi." EJ peeked out from behind my leg and said hi. When Alice saw his face she gasped but tired to cover her confusion and surprise with a smile.

"Well hello." She smiled back at him. He went back to hiding so I decided to pick him up so we could move.

I walked over to my truck to get EJ's car seat. I had to set EJ down which didn't make him happy but he just followed closely. I took the seat over to Alice's black Cadillac and she helped me put it in the back seat. After getting EJ in we took off towards the mall.

It didn't take long to get to the mall, I swear Alice drives like a speed demon. Once we got there Alice let lose. I had no idea what came over her. As soon as I got EJ out of the car she took off through the mall doors and ran to the first store she saw. It was a women's clothing store. I walked in after her and found her with her arms already full with all types of clothes. Maybe shopping with Alice was a bad idea. I started looking around and noticed the prices on the clothes tags, there was no way I would be buying anything from this store.

"Finding anything?" Alice asked coming out of nowhere.

"Not really. These clothes are little more on the pricey side for me." I said looking away. Charlie said that the Cullen's was a rich family but I never guessed how rich.

"Well I can buy you something." She didn't even know me and was offering to purchase things for me.

"Oh that's really nice of you Alice, but I can't let you do that."

"But I want to." She doesn't even know me.

"You really don't even know me though."

"That's okay I know that we are going to be great friends." I looked at her confused. "Well first off you came shopping with me and only just meeting me and lets just say that I have kind of seen it. I know we are going to be great friends." I should have maybe listened to what everyone was saying about her at school.

"Maybe next time then."

After a few more hours of shopping and a dozen more stores. We did go to a few places that I wanted to go. I was able to get a few outfits for EJ. It was starting to get colder out and he had grown out of his winter clothes from last year. Alice even bought him a teddy bear. I allowed that because it was cute how much she liked EJ and he was even warming up to Alice.

"Alice we should probably get something to eat." She looked at my confused and then smiled.

"Right. We can go to the food court." We headed down to the food court. They had a pizza place. I bought a slice of pizza and a bread stick. I cut up half my slice of pizza and gave it to EJ. He ate the whole thing. He must have been hungry. He even asked for his fruit snacks that I had in his bag. I gave him some and finished eating. Alice didn't eat and when I asked her she said she wasn't hungry and not to worry to much. After we ate we decided it was time to go home. Alice looked sad to be leaving.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house before I take you home? I told Esme that I was going out with you and she wants to meet you and EJ. Plus I have something for Jazzy and I can't wait to give it to him."

"Sure why not."

I smiled at her and enjoyed the silence that followed until we pulled up in the Cullen's drive way. They had a long drive way and when he finally pulled through the trees I was taken back by the house. It was more like a castle. Their house was huge. It looked to be three maybe even four stores. There was a garage to the side of the house that had 5 car doors.

I got out of the car and grabbed EJ from the backseat while Alice grabbed all her bags. Wow for one little girl she can sure hold a lot. I followed Alice into the house and she set her bags down by one of the three couches in the living room.

"I am going to find Esme. Make yourself as home." She said bouncing away. I sat down on one of the couches with EJ in my lap. He was about to fall asleep since he missed his nap today.

"Oh sorry I didn't know we had company." I jumped looking up. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." It was Edward. He was in my biology class and reminded me a lot of my Edward.

"Its okay it is your house." I had to look away.

"Oh is this your brother?" He asked pointed towards EJ. I just laughed.

"Alice didn't tell you?" He looked confused. "This is my son." He looked from me to EJ.

"Well he does look a lot like you. But I guess looking at the eyes those are defiantly not yours." He laughed. And I just looked down wiping away the tears that were sliding down my face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No its okay. I know he has his father's eyes. And most people think he left me when he found out I was pregnant, but that is not the case. If he knew he would have never left me. It is just that he was killed. Before I was able to tell him." I said picking up EJ and holding him close to me. I have never said that to many people I have never said that he was killed out loud before. "He looks just like his father."

"I'm sorry to hear about his father. So what is his name?"

"I named him after his father – Edward Anthony Mason Swan. I added my last name because my mom thought it would be easier since his father is no longer with us. But when I first saw him and he opened his eyes and had his father's green eyes I knew he had to have his father's name." I can't believe I was slipping everything right now. I have never given this much detail to anyone before, besides Jake. Edward just looked at me like he was trying to remember something. He went to say something but then Alice bounced back in the room.

"Oh I see you found each other." She winked at me and laughed. That made me blush. "Ready to go Bella? I couldn't find Esme. I guess she is out, maybe next time."

"Oh okay. See you Monday Edward." I followed Alice out to the car and we headed back towards my house.

"Thanks Alice. I really don't get out much."

"No problem Bella. I have a feeling that that is all about to change." She said smiling at me. I smiled back and grabbed EJ and his seat out of the back. I waved goodbye and watched her speed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The New Edward**

The rest of the weekend was fun. EJ and I went down to La Push beach with Jake. After we got to know each other Jake felt bad about the situation that I was in not necessary having a child but that that child had no father. I would always tell Jake about Edward and I had a feeling if they ever met they would get along great. But right now Jake is the only father figure that EJ has besides Charlie. But Charlie loved being more of the grandfather figure.

"How have you been Bella?" Jake asked as we were walking down the beach, EJ was running in front of us.

"I am fine, why?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't know the past week you have seen a little different."

"What do you mean Jake?" Jake could always tell that something was wrong.

"Bella I have known you since we were kids. I mean come on you are a strong person. Raising a kid alone. But what knew is bothering you?" I just laughed at him.

"I guess it's the new family. The Cullen's." I saw Jake tense up. "They are really nice, one of girls, Alice, actually took me and EJ shopping yesterday. But the youngest brother is named Edward and I have Biology with him. He looks so much like my Edward that it makes me miss him even more." I wiped away the silent tears that rolled down my face. I didn't know I was crying.

"Oh Bella it is going to be okay. I am always here for you." Jake said grabbing me into a hug.

After that we dropped the subject and Jake went to play with EJ. I loved watching the two of them play. I know that Edward is watching over us and I hope he is happy.

Charlie and I stayed at the Black's for dinner that night. Harry Clearwater made his famous fish fry and there as a game on. Around eight EJ was falling asleep in Jake's lap so I thought it would be a good time to go home. I told Charlie that I would be fine going home alone and he promised to come home right after the game. Jake walked me out to the car and when I took EJ from his arms he felt warm. Really warm.

"You feeling okay?" I asked putting EJ in his car seat.

"Like I could take on the world, why?"

"You feel like you have a fever. You better not becoming down with something that you passed on to my son." I teased him.

"Well I don't feel sick." He joked back. "But if I do get sick I will let you know, then I will come take care of EJ if he gets sick." I laughed with him. I gave him a hug and said goodnight before pulling out of the drive way. Once I got home I put EJ down to bed and went to take a relaxing bath. When I was out of the bath I went downstairs to get a drink of water. And true to his word, Charlie came home right after the game. I said goodnight to him and went to bed. A little early for my usual night but maybe I could get some good sleep tonight.

The next morning I woke up around 5:00am. EJ was still sleeping so I got up and went to take a shower. I noticed that Charlie had already left for work, wonder why he had to be there so early. I took a quick shower, dried my hair and got dressed. When I went back into the room EJ was still out. I decided to get everything ready before I woke him up. I got my bag together along with his and picked out clothes for him to wear. It was nice not to have to rush in the morning. When EJ is awake I do not have time to enjoy my breakfast, I am always chasing him around trying to get him ready so I will make it to school on time. but that is all that comes with being a teenage mother. I just hope Edward thinks I am doing a good job while he watches over us. Once I finished my breakfast I went back upstairs to get EJ up. I got him dressed and grabbed both bags and went back to the kitchen to feed him. I cut up a banana and gave him some Cheerios, his favorite, those where always Edward's favorite as well. Once he finished I headed over to the Webbers to drop him off before school.

School was the same, most people ignored me, I was use to it. Not many people wanted to be friends with a teenage mother. But once I pulled into the parking lot I noticed the Cullen family. Alice was standing by a different car then the one she drove us to the mall in. this one was nicer. It was a yellow Porsche. Just wow. I wasn't one for cars but it was nice. Once I got out of the car she came over to me jumping up and down.

"Is that your car?" She looked behind her and smiled.

"Oh yeah. It was a gift." A gift? What a gift. "How was EJ this morning? Did he like his teddy bear?"

"Hes good a little sleepy. Angela Webbers mom watches him while I am in school. And he loved his teddy bear, thanks that meant a lot. The only people that buy him anything are me and Charlie and Renee and sometimes Jake."

"Jake?" She asked looking confused.

"Jacob Black. He's an old family friend. When I moved back here he fell in love with EJ and treats him like a father would." She had a worried look on her face for a moment then recovered with a smile.

We walked into the school together and Alice asked if I would sit with her and her family at lunch today. I was excited no one really asked me to sit with them. I would sit with Angela sometimes but she sits with Jessica and we don't really get along. Jessica is one of those people that don't want to be seen around with a teenage mother.

Once lunch came I met up with Alice and we walked to lunch together. I wasn't very hungry so I just grabbed a water and we walked over to the rest of her family. They all said 'Hi' and went back to their own conversations. I just listened to Emmett and Jasper talk about who won their last wrestling match, it seemed Emmett was a sore loser. Rose and Alice were talking about another shopping trip this weekend. Then I noticed that Edward was not sitting with them. I thought that was a little strange. They seemed like they stuck together.

The bell rang to end lunch and I said goodbye to the Cullen's. I hope we could all be friends. Alice seemed to accept me and EJ and I was hoping the rest of them could as well.

The next day when I got to Biology I noticed that Edward was already there. He must have drove himself to school cause I didn't see the rest of the Cullen's or their cars in the parking lot. Well at least I didn't see Alice's car. I walked over to our table and sat down. He was drawing something and didn't look up so I just took out my book and opened to the chapter we would be going over today. When I looked over I notice he was drawing some girl.

"Wow you are really good, who is she?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I got lost in those golden eyes again.

"Just a girl I use to know a while ago." I nodded my head.

"Does she have a name?" He looked back at the picture.

"I don't remember."

Before I could say anything else about her the teacher walked into class and called everyone to attention. Throughout the whole class I could feel Edward looking at me. It felt weird and familiar at the same time. When the bell rung I didn't notice him get up and walk out of the class until I saw him at the door. I grabbed my bag and went to my next class.

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, both of them. My Edward and this new Edward Cullen. Who was he and why did it feel so familiar and comfortable around him?

 **I hope you are liking the story so far. This is a rewrite of a story that I wrote a while ago. I was not satisfied with the way I wrote the story or the direction that the story went so I am starting over. I will try to update every week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Stories Untold**

When I got home I decided to call Jake. I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Hello?" It was Billy that answered the phone.

"Hey Billy its Bella is Jake there?" There was a pause.

"Hi Bella. Yeah he is here but he is not feeling well." I knew he was getting sick. I hope EJ doesn't get it. I don't have the money to take him to the doctors.

"Oh. Well I just got home from school. Would you like me to come over and help with anything?" I asked. I also wanted to make sure Jake was okay.

"No that's okay. You might want to keep away for a few days, don't want to catch this. I gotta go Bella, bye." He hung up before I could even say anything. That was strange. I let it go and went to cook dinner for Charlie. I decided to keep it simple today and cook hamburgers and fries.

After dinner Charlie played with EJ while I did my homework. I didn't have much since spring break was coming up in a few weeks. So it didn't take long like it normally does. I went to put EJ to bed and went back downstairs to watch TV with Charlie for a few minutes. I never spent much time with him anymore.

"How is it going kid?" He asked when I sat down.

"Okay, just tired." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Bells. You look like you could use a break. I am going fishing with Billy and Harry this weekend, how about I take EJ with me. Its about time he learns to fish." I looked up at him. Charlie was not happy when he found out I was pregnant but he accepted it and loved EJ just the same. He actually loves being a grandpa now.

"Really dad? That would be great. I think Alice wanted to hangout again. Thanks dad you are the best." I got up and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the week went by fast. Every day I called Billy to check on Jake and everyday he said he was too ill to talk on the phone. I would ask if he wanted me to come down and Billy would tell me no and get right off the phone. I was starting to worry. I tried talking to Charlie but he told me that Billy knows what is best for his son. Tomorrow is Saturday and Charlie is taking EJ fishing with him, Billy, and Harry. I asked him to check on Jake for me and let me know how he is doing.

I got everything ready for Charlie before I went to bed. I was planning on getting up and getting him dressed but Charlie did that. I didn't even hear him come in and take him until he told me he was leaving and had everything and if I needed anything I could call him. But he told me not to worry about EJ he would be fine. I trusted Charlie with him. I wouldn't worry. I was going to enjoy the day like any teenager without a child would.

I was sleeping until my phone started buzzing. It woke me right up thinking something happened to EJ. When I picked up the phone and saw that it was Alice I thought about not answering it but groaned and answered.

"Hello?" I said a little coldly.

"Bella time to wake up. I will be over in an hour. We are going to have so much fun!" That girl is excited any time of the day and it is too early for her excitement.

I went and took a nice long hot shower. I got dressed and made myself a bagel for breakfast. Before I knew it my time was up. I heard Alice blow her horn. I grabbed my keys and walked out to meet her.

"Hey Alice." I said getting into her car.

"Hi Bella." She responded smiling. Looking a little scary.

"What's the plan for today?"

"You will see." She said with an evil smile on her face. I could only groan and lean back in my seat.

We pulled into the long drive that lead to the Cullen house. To me it was more like a castle. Alice parked in front of the house and got out, I followed her up the front steps and into the house. We found Jasper, Emmett, and Edward playing a video game and Rose sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine. Alice tugged me towards the couch and I followed. We were silent for a while, watching to boys play until Alice broke the silence.

"So Bella you were telling me last week that after EJ was born that you thought it was best you move in with your dad. Where did you use to live?" I looked at her confused I thought I told her all this before. Maybe not.

"Arizona with my mom, Renee and her new husband Phil."

"Arizona that had to be nice and warm. Why would you want to move here then?" I looked down at my hands.

"Well, while I was pregnant I wanted to finish out my school year. My friends made fun of me for getting pregnant and it was hard going to school. I wanted to drop out but my parents wouldn't let me. I was in advance classes anyways so I was able to test out of my classes, which gave me credit for the class. I finished the school year early and just stayed home with my mom." Rose had stopped reading her magazine and was listening to my story. Her and Alice looked so sad.

"That's horrible. Why would your friends just ditch you at a time like that? I mean its not like you meant to get pregnant. What about EJ's father, didn't he do anything to support you?" Rose asked. I looked up and smiled at her. I took a deep breath before I answered. It was hard to talk about all this.

"Well he would have if he was alive. I was scared to tell him I was pregnant. I knew for about two weeks before I got the guts to tell him. It was real late one night and I just needed to tell him and get it over with. We loved each other, but I was scared that he would break up with me when he found out. I called him and begged him to come over. He didn't live too far. So he snuck out of his house to come see me, but he never made it over. The next morning I woke to find out that he was missing. That was in I told my mother and stepfather and the police that I was pregnant. Later that day we got a call from the police that they found Edward's car and it looked like he had been in a horrible accident but he wasn't in his car or anywhere near it." Rose and Alice looked like they wanted to cry as I was telling my story. "It was like he vanished without a trace. After months of searching the police started to pull their resources then they stopped all together. The police called it an unsolved case but they and everyone else assumed that he was dead. That or he left when he found out I was pregnant and went to live with his parents in Chicago. They moved there after the police stopped looking for him. But the truth is he never knew I was pregnant. But I know in my guy that if he knew he would have done everything for us."

I didn't notice I had started crying until I finished my story. Rose was staring at me. Edward dropped his game remote and was staring wide eye at me, kind of like he just figured out a puzzle. Alice was staring at Edward with a smile on her face. Why would she be smiling, usually people cry when they hear what happened to Edward. Jasper and Emmett were looking around at everyone confused, like they didn't hear a word I said but was trying to figure out what everyone was quite about.

 _EPOV_

I was playing a game with Emmett and Jasper on the playstation. Alice went to pick up Bella, I wasn't to happy that she was becoming so close to a human. Anyone of us could lose control and kill her and she had a son to make matters worse. I tired talking to Alice last night but she wouldn't tell me anything and she was keeping her mind busy so I wouldn't read anything. I heard her tell Jasper that he needed to trust her and her vision would come true. What vision?

"YES! You are going down Eddie!" Emmett yelled. I growled when he called me Eddie.

"Don't call me that." I growled and went back to kicking his ass.

I was about to beat him when Alice walked in with Bella. They went to sit next to Rose on the couch and watch us play. After a few minutes Alice started asking Bella questions about her life. I was playing but not the best I could because I was interested in what she had to say. When Rose asked Bella about her son's father I was no longer paying attention to the game. Bella said she called him late one night to come over so she could tell him she was pregnant but he never made it to her house. And the police where never able to find him or any trace of him.

After I was turned it was hard to remember my human life. Mostly people. The only memory I remember is being changed. I was driving somewhere when I got a flat tire. I pulled over to change it and then I was attacked. It was like the attacker or attackers came out of no where and then disappeared. But then they showed up again and I took off running but they caught up with me and pushed me with so much force that I was thrown feet from where I stopped. Both of them tossed me around like a rag doll until they got bored and one bit me. I remember the burning pain rolling through my body for days. When I woke up I couldn't remember anything. I barely remembered my name. All I knew was that there was this hungry that burned deep in my throat. I had no idea what happened to me. Or why I was so attractive to blood. I had killed a few people. Then I took off running. That was when I found Alice and Jasper hunting. They took me back to their home and I became part of the Cullen family. I later found out that Alice saw me coming and her and Jasper went out looking for me.

I never gave much thought to my human life. I was a vampire now and I could never go back. But hearing Bella's story pushed a trigger in my mind, and all my human memory's started flooding back. It was weird because human memories fade in time, I have been a vampire for four years now and all of my human memories are coming back. I remember my parents. They where strict on me but I loved them. I was their only child, their pride and joy. I remember doing well in school. Then the best memory of all came back to me. The love of my life, my girlfriend, my Bella.

I looked at Alice who was smiling at me. She had finally opened her mind. She had a vision shortly after we moved back to Forks. Me with Bella and her son. Our son. I was a father.

"Bella." I called her name. It felt so nice to say her name with meaning again. I cannot believe that I did not remember her. Even after seeing her for the first time again. I treated her like she was no one, and at the time she was no one to me. Now that I remember, she was everything to me.

I finally have a reason to live again. I have found my love. My Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

I want to take a poll. How do you think Bella should find out about Edward being a vampire?

A. He starts playing her melody

B. He just comes out an says it

C. One of my readers idea (give ideas guys!)


End file.
